Extraordinary Girl
by KhysserKat
Summary: Oneshot Kagome mistakes an enocounter with Inuyasha and Kikyo and ends up returning home in tears. Will Inuyasha be able to make ammends before it's too late? First fanfic


**Hey everyone this is Kat, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. It's just a little oneshot so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and never will. Also I do not own the song Extraordinary Girl, by Green Day.**

_

* * *

_

_She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away_

Kagome looked up at the god tree as she thought about what she had just witnessed. She thought that Inuyasha was going out to get food, obviously that thought went out the window when he saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
like a child left behind  
like a pet left in the rain_

Inuyasha looked at the well that separated him from Kagome 500 years into the future. 'I can't believe I didn't sense her near-by.' He thought as he looked down the well the weather starting to rain. He didn't seem to notice.

_she's all alone again  
wiping the tears from her eyes_

Kagome sat in the rain, her hair plastered to her face as her tears mixed with the rain pouring down her face. She hurriedly wiped them away. 'What am I doing crying over him again, I should just forget him, am I ever going to be enough for him? I'll always be second best compared to Kikyo.' She thought sadly looking down at the ground.

_some days he feels like dying_

"I'm such an idiot!" Inuyasha screamed out as he destroyed another tree. "She deserves so much better, all I seem to do is make her cry. I swore to myself that I would never make her cry again."

_she gets so sick of crying  
she sees the mirror of herself  
an image she wants to tell  
to anyone willing to buy_

Looking into a mirror Kagome watched her reflection suddenly change to Kikyo. Kagome dropped her mirror, glass shattering everywhere cutting up her feet, but she didn't seem to notice. "Kagome is everything alright?" her mother called up to her. "Yeah mom, my mirror just slipped that's all." Kagome replied half-heartedly as more tears streamed down her face.

_he steals the image in her kiss  
from her heart's apocalypse  
from the one called whatsername_

Inuyasha sat against the well breathing heavily. Thinking about his relationship with Kagome and Kikyo, he realized that every time Kagome was with him he was extremely happy and care free. With Kikyo he was depressed and cold. His one kiss with Kagome was so full of warmth and emotion that he wished he could feel her soft lips again. Kikyo's kiss was cold and held no emotion.

_she's all alone again  
wiping the tears from her eyes_

Kagome sat on her floor in the dark cutting her hands on the shards of broken mirror but she didn't care. She realized that she would never be with Inuyasha and there was no point for her to go back to the Feudal Era. She knew she had to bring the shards back, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

_some days he feels like dying_

Inuyasha stood up, "Kagome I hope you can forgive me, I have finally chosen." He thought jumping into the well. He jumped out and walked out onto the shrine grounds. The first thing he noticed was the scent of tears mixed in with the rain, not just anyone's tears but Kagome's tears, it was overwhelming. His ears drooped as he thought about all the pain he has caused her when he went in search of Kikyo. "How could I have been such a baka, I could lose the only thing that is worth living for because of this incident." He thought. The second thing he noticed was the scent of Kagome's blood. He reacted quickly and sprinted towards her bedroom window, sliding it open he slipped into her room, becoming overwhelmed by the scent of Kagome's blood and tears.

_some days it's not worth trying_

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard her window open. She looked up and saw Inuyasha; she looked away not wanting him to see how weak she was. "That's another thing he'll compare me and Kikyo with." She thought. Kagome didn't even bother trying to talk to Inuyasha she knew there was no point to it, so why bother trying to make him understand her, she obviously didn't understand him.

_now that they both are finding_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and his ears fell flat against his head. "Did I really cause her so much pain?" he wondered. He slowly kneeled down next to Kagome and tentatively brushed the tears off her cheeks.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha looked down at her with a small smile on his face, "Kagome…." He started not knowing what he could possibly saw to make her forgive him. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha wrapping her arms around his torso crying into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome bringing her closer to him.

_she gets so sick of crying_

Inuyasha finally pulled Kagome away looked deep into her eyes. Slowly he closed the space between them and kissed her gently. Kagome's eyes widened then closed as she brought her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly broke away and nuzzled her neck. Quietly he whispered into her ear. "I love you….."

Kagome only smiled and brought him closer to her whispering "I love you too." right back to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
